


Gefährliche Wahrheit (What You Don't Remember)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [13]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronon Dex hat in Atlantis eine neue Heimat gefunden und es sogar akzeptiert, dass die Antikerstadt mit Todd und dessen Basis-Schiffen alliiert ist. Er wird Zeuge, wie seine Freunde und seine Teamkameraden ihre geliebten Partner finden und er fängt an zu begreifen, dass er in seinem Leben weiter gehen muss, um selbst eines Tages sein Glück zu finden...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgenroutine

**Author's Note:**

> So, meine lieben Leser, hier ist ein neuer Teil meiner Pegasus Allianz! Ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr auch diese Geschichte mögen werdet und Ronon Dex auf seiner Reise begleitet, an deren Ende er vielleicht endlich auch sein Glück und ein Wesen findet, das er lieben kann.  
> Einige von Euch können sich wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, dass Ronon einen Wraith lieben kann, aber meine Serie handelt von einem Neuanfang und einer besseren Zukunft und in meiner Welt kann sogar Ronon Dex einen Wraith lieben lernen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen und bitte, teilt Eure Gedanken mit mir, schreibt Kommentare oder hinterlasst Kudos, wenn Ihr meine Geschichte mögt, denn es ist sehr schwer, eine Geschichte mit vielen Kapiteln zu schreiben, ohne zu wissen, was Ihr davon haltet.  
> Dankeschön im Voraus und gute Unterhaltung!

Ronon Dex wachte früh am Morgen auf, gerade als die erste Dämmerung hereinbrach. Er blinzelte das benommene Gefühl weg, das er nach einigen Stunden Tiefschlafs verspürte und lag für eine Weile einfach nur still da, während er über seine noch ungewohnte Fähigkeit nachdachte, einige Stunden lang ruhig und tief schlafen zu können.

Am Anfang als er nach Atlantis gekommen war, war nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, mehr als zwei Stunden ohne dazwischen aufzuwachen zu schlafen, was seinem sieben Jahre währenden Dasein als Runner geschuldet war, und er hatte drei lange Jahre gebraucht, bis aus den zwei Stunden vier geworden waren.

Nachdem die Stadt von der Erde in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt war und John Sheppard damit begonnen hatte, mit Commander Todd – seinem neuen Liebhaber – und den zwölf Basis-Schiffen, die dem Commander unterstanden, eine solide Allianz zu gründen, waren seine Schlafprobleme für eine Weile zurückgekehrt. So seltsam es auch anmutete, aber seit den Ereignissen, die er zusammen mit dem Wraith Albert durchgestanden hatte und der scheuen und vorsichtigen Freundschaft, die sich danach zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, waren seine Probleme wieder verschwunden und dies war jetzt die dritte Nacht in Folge, in der er mehr als fünf Stunden ohne jegliche Störung durchgeschlafen hatte, und das war für ihn wirklich außergewöhnlich.

Er fühlte sich erholt und wäre sicher gut gelaunt gewesen, wäre da nicht die bedeutsame Tatsache gewesen, dass John Atlantis zwei Tage zuvor verlassen hatte, ohne ihn zu dieser Mission mitzunehmen. Nun ja, ohne sein Team mitzunehmen. Rodney musste wegen der vier unerwarteten Besucher in Atlantis bleiben und wegen den Problemen, die ihnen die Aufgabe bereitete, diese Besucher wieder in ihre eigene Realität zurückzuschicken. Teyla Emagan hatte entschieden, in der Stadt zu bleiben, da sie gerade herausgefunden hatte, dass sie wieder schwanger war und ein unbekanntes, uraltes Basis-Schiff zu erforschen kam in ihrem Zustand für sie nicht in Frage.

Aber als John ihn selbst gebeten hatte, wegen seines Gegenstücks Ronon Dex Zwei in der Stadt zu bleiben, hatte er nur sehr widerstrebend zugestimmt. Ronon war nie ein Mann der vielen Worte gewesen und die meisten seiner Freunde und der Menschen, mit denen er in Atlantis zu tun hatte, glaubten, dass er sich in der Gegenwart seines 'Zwillings', der ihm ja so ähnlich war, sicherlich wohl fühlen müsste, allerdings war das genaue Gegenteil der Fall.

Ronon Dex' Meinung über die mit ihnen verbündeten Wraith und insbesondere über Albert hatte sich in den vergangenen drei Jahren stark gewandelt und er hasste nicht mehr alle von ihnen mit jeder Faser seines Wesens. Er hatte sogar gelernt, ein wenig von seiner Bitterkeit abzuschütteln. Sein Gegenstück aber war immer noch erfüllt von Hass, Trauer und Wut und erinnerte ihn dadurch schmerzlich an sein früheres Selbst und das war etwas, das Ronon gar nicht mochte.

Er hätte es wirklich vorgezogen, mit Sheppard und Todd auf diese Mission zu gehen, aber er war nun mal hier und konnte es nicht mehr ändern. So stand er dann auch endlich auf und zog sich hastig an. Er würde später nach seinem üblichen morgendlichen Fitnesstraining duschen, ein Luxus, den er in der Tat nicht mehr missen wollte.

Er stoppte im Eingang und überlegte, ob er joggen gehen sollte, aber dann entschied er sich dagegen und wandte sich in Richtung der Sporthalle. Es machte viel mehr Spaß, mit Sheppard zu joggen und vielleicht hatte er Glück und ein anderer Frühaufsteher hatte sich ebenfalls in der Halle eingefunden, der eventuell Lust hatte, mit ihm zu trainieren.  
Ronon lief mit schwungvollen Schritten zu dem Aufzug und genoss dabei die friedliche Stille des gerade erwachenden Morgens. Die Flure waren immer noch verwaist und diejenigen Einwohner der Stadt, die zu dieser frühen Stunde keiner ihrer Pflichten nachkommen mussten, lagen noch in ihren Betten und hofften auf eine weitere Stunde ungestörten Schlafes. Ronon trat in den Aufzug, der ihn gierig verschluckte und drückte mit Nachdruck auf den Knopf. Der Lift schloss sich und beförderte ihn in die tiefer gelegenen Ebenen der Stadt, zuverlässig und leise wie immer.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Zu seiner Überraschung fand er nicht nur einen Frühaufsteher in der Trainingshalle, sondern gleich vier. Obwohl Frühaufsteher in diesem Fall wohl nicht so ganz zutraf. Ronon hielt in der Türöffnung an, völlig überrascht und bereit, den Ort sofort wieder zu verlassen, aber bevor er sich umdrehen und wieder verschwinden konnte, registrierte Rodney ihn und winkte ihm einladend zu.  
Ronon zögerte, bevor er sich vorsichtig seinen Weg zu ihm bahnte und sich neben dem Wissenschaftler an die Wand lehnte, um den drei Kämpfern zuzusehen, die mit wehenden silbernen und schwarzen Haaren durch die Halle wirbelten.

„Guten Morgen, Ronon“, begrüßte Rodney ihn, und die Hand, die er sich vor den Mund hielt, um seine Gähnen zu kaschieren, ließ seine Worte ziemlich undeutlich klingen. Ronon warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Rodneys Augen waren blutunterlaufen von einer weiteren Nacht mit zu viel Arbeit und zu wenig Schlaf und er war blass und hatte an Gewicht verloren.

„Du solltest wirklich mehr auf Dich achtgeben, McKay“, stellte er fest. „Du hast letzte Nacht wieder nicht geschlafen, richtig?“

Rodney zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber wir haben Fortschritte erzielt. Ich werde mir nach dem Frühstück eine Ruhepause gönnen, aber da Torran und Albert die Gelegenheit, gegen Sin kämpfen zu können, nutzen wollten, konnte ich nicht widerstehen, sie zu begleiten und mir den Kampf anzuschauen. Sin ist wirklich ein verdammt guter Kämpfer. Ich habe niemals jemanden gesehen, der so kämpft wie er, von Kyrillos einmal abgesehen. Albert und Torran möchten beide gerne trainieren, um ihre Fertigkeiten zu verbessern; und da weder Kyrillos noch Marcos im Augenblick zur Verfügung stehen, haben sie Sin gefragt, der sofort zugestimmt hat.“

Ronon runzelte die Stirn. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sin die Erlaubnis hat, sich frei in der Stadt zu bewegen“, erwiderte er gedehnt. Er mochte vielleicht die Wraith der Zweiten Allianz tolerieren, aber Sin war eine ganz andere Sache, vor allem, weil sein Gegenstück ziemliche Vorbehalte gegen ihn hatte.

Rodney blickte ihn überrascht an. „Weißt Du denn nicht über die Rettungsmission Bescheid? Er hat Commander Alexandros geholfen, Major Lorne und Daniel Jackson heil in die Stadt zurückzubringen; und Raven, Woolsey und Alexandros haben danach beschlossen, dass er unser Gast ist und auch als solcher behandelt wird. Er darf sich frei in der Stadt bewegen und sie wenn nötig auch verlassen, das allerdings nur zusammen mit einem Wraith Commander der Allianz. Er stellt keine Bedrohung dar, Ronon. Er hat Lorne und Daniel gerettet und mehr als einmal bewiesen, dass er vertrauenswürdig ist.“

Ronon trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich habe von dieser Mission gehört. Aber da ich ihn während der letzten beiden Tage nicht mehr gesehen habe, habe ich geglaubt, dass er wieder unter Hausarrest in seinem Quartier steht.“

„Nein. Er hat die meiste Zeit bei Evan auf der Krankenstation verbracht und den Rest der Zeit mit uns im Labor, um uns zu helfen. Torran und Albert sind begeistert von seinem Wissen und seinen Fähigkeiten und ich muss zugeben, dass ich selbst auch sehr beeindruckt bin. Er ist ein sarkastischer alter Hund, dem es Spaß macht, uns die ganze Zeit mit seinen spöttischen Bemerkungen zur Weißglut zu treiben, aber ohne ihn würden wir Monate für das brauchen, was wir jetzt in wenigen Tagen erreichen.“

Ronon antwortete darauf nicht, und für eine ganze Weile schauten sie den Kämpfern in geselligem Schweigen zu.

Ronon war nicht dazu in der Lage, alle Bewegungen, Angriffe und Ausweichmanöver genau zu erkennen, da Wraith sich viel schneller bewegten, als Menschen es jemals schaffen würden, und alles, was er wahrnahm waren drei Körper, die wie in einem Tanz durch die Luft wirbelten, während ihre Stöcke in einem lauten Stakkato aufeinander trafen. Albert und Torran mussten etliche Schläge einstecken und jeder Mensch, den Ronon kannte, hätte spätestens nach drei Minuten Kampf gegen den außergewöhnlichen Wraith aus einer anderen Realität besiegt am Boden gelegen, unfähig auch nur noch den kleinen Finger zu bewegen. Er selbst mochte vielleicht die Ausnahme sein und fünf Minuten durchhalten, aber wirklich sicher war er sich dessen nicht.

Nach zwanzig Minuten hielten sie alle gleichzeitig an und Ronon begriff, dass sie mental verbunden sein mussten. Sin hatte ihnen höchstwahrscheinlich auf telepathischem Weg Anweisungen erteilt, als er mit ihnen trainiert hatte, zugegebenermaßen eine höchste effiziente Art und Weise, jemandem etwas beizubringen.

Albert strich sich die lange und jetzt ziemlich zerzauste Mähne aus dem Gesicht und kam zu Ronon, seinen neugewonnenen menschlichen Freund dabei erfreut anlächelnd. „Ronon! Ich habe Dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen“, begrüßte er den großen Mann von Sateda und Ronon Dex schenkte ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Albert war der erste Wraith, dem er jederzeit sein Leben anvertrauen würde, und er hatte außerdem seine Gesellschaft sehr zu schätzen gelernt.

„Du warst die ganze Zeit im Labor, Albert“, antwortete er und Albert verzog das Gesicht.

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich habe Glück, dass Kilian ein solch geduldiger Gefährte ist. Ich habe ihm allerdings versprochen, den heutigen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen und er hat mir angedroht, ins Labor zu kommen und mich wie einen Sack über seiner Schulter in unser Quartier zu tragen, wenn ich mein Versprechen nicht halte“, sagte er. Ronon öffnete gerade den Mund, um darauf etwas zu erwidern, als dicht hinter ihm eine dunkle, seltsam vibrierende Stimme ertönte, in der trockene Belustigung mitschwang.

„Das ist auch genau die richtige Art, wie Wraith ihre frechen, ungehorsamen gewählten Gefährten auf ihre Plätze verweisen sollten.“

Ronon drehte sich um und starrte den schwarzhaarigen Wraith böse an, der die offensichtliche Verlegenheit des jungen Wraith genoss. „Ist das so?“ knurrte der große Mann mit den Rasta-Locken in dem Versuch, die Aufmerksamkeit des Hüters von Albert auf sich selbst zu lenken und Sin drehte sich tatsächlich zu ihm um und hob fragend eine haarlose knöcherne Augenbraue an.

„Ah, Ronon Dex, wie nett, dass ich das Gegenstück zu 'meinem' Ronon endlich persönlich kennenlerne. Ich muss gestehen, dass ich sehr erleichtert darüber bin, dass Sie genauso schnippisch und unhöflich sind, wie er es immer ist. Ich würde es vermutlich sehr verwirrend finden, wenn Sie höflich und nett wären“, stellte er gedehnt fest und Ronon ballte unwillkürlich seine Fäuste.

„Ich bin höflich und nett zu denjenigen, die es wirklich verdienen“, erwiderte er ausdruckslos, aber mit einem drohenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Sin grinste und verbeugte sich vor ihm. „Ich verstehe. Dann muss ich mich wohl für den falschen Eindruck, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, und den ich ganz offensichtlich bei Ihnen erweckt habe, entschuldigen. Lust auf einen Kampf?“ Wechselte er dann abrupt das Thema und Ronon blinzelte verblüfft.

„Kampf – mit Ihnen?“ Wiederholte er ertappt, da der Wraith ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt hatte.

Sin zog wieder eine Braue hoch. „Ja, Kampf, wie in 'kämpfen'. Sie sind doch in der Absicht hierher gekommen, ein wenig zu trainieren, und ich muss zugeben, dass alles dafür geben würde, mit einem von Ihnen einmal zu kämpfen, entweder mit meinem Ronon, der es aber bisher abgelehnt hat, oder mit Ihnen als seinem Gegenstück. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie der würdigste Mensch sein werden, mit dem zu kämpfen ich jemals Gelegenheit haben werde. Sie brauchen nicht zu befürchten, dass ich Ihnen Schaden zufügen möchte. Sie wollen trainieren und ich bin mir sicher, dass ich Ihnen einige Dinge beibringen kann, die Sie noch nicht kennen.“

Rodney klatschte in die Hände. „Oh ja, Ronon, bitte! Ich möchte Euch beide zu gerne kämpfen sehen!“ Bettelte er aufgeregt und und Ronon straffte seine Schultern und hob trotzig das Kinn an.

„Also gut, dann kämpfen wir!“ Schnarrte er und nahm seine Stöcke auf. Sin stellte sich in Position auf und betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. Er schien entspannt und sorglos zu sein und Ronon ließ sich von dem Verhalten des schwarzhaarigen Wraith täuschen. Er griff ohne jede Vorwarnung an, nur um sich gleich darauf auf dem Rücken liegend am Boden vorzufinden. Als er seine Umgebung wieder deutlich sehen konnte, sprang er auf die Füße und starrte Sin böse an.

„Sie haben meine Gedanken gelesen!“ Beschuldigte er ihn. Sin stand immer noch in der gleichen Haltung da, in der er gestanden hatte, als Ronon ihn angegriffen hatte.

„Nein, Ronon Dex. Das habe ich nicht. Ich habe nur Ihr Gesicht beobachtet. Ich könnte leicht Ihre Gedanken lesen, wenn ich das wollte, viel leichter als jeder andere männliche Wraith in Ihrem Universum, und Sie verlassen sich zu sehr darauf, dass diese es nicht können. Es könnte aber durchaus einmal der Tag kommen, an dem ein anderer männlicher Wraith in Ihrem Universum dazu in der Lage sein könnte, und Sie sollten auf diesen Tag vorbereitet sein. Wenn Sie mir erlauben, dass ich mich telepathisch mit Ihnen verbinde, dann kann ich Sie lehren, das zu vermeiden.“

Ronon starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Ich werde Sie niemals freiwillig in meinen Kopf lassen, vergessen Sie's!“ Zischte er.

Sin schürzte die Lippen. „Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Sie auszuspionieren, Ronon Dex. Es würde nur eine leichte, oberflächliche Verbindung sein, um Ihnen einiges beizubringen.“

Ronon biss sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, was er tun sollte. Er wollte kämpfen und er wollte auch lernen, aber einen Wraith freiwillig in seinen Kopf zu lassen, war nichts, worüber er bis heute auch nur flüchtig nachgedacht hatte.

„Sie sollten es versuchen, Ronon. Es ist es wirklich wert“, sagte Torran plötzlich.

Ronon drehte sich zu dem alten Wraith um, der so jung aussah und doch Brennans Großvater war. Er war ein schöner Wraith, jedenfalls, wenn ein Mensch dazu fähig war, einen Wraith schön zu finden und Ronon spürte jedes Mal, wenn er dem Wraith, den sie in einer versteckten Höhle gefunden hatten, begegnete, eine merkwürdige Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Vielleicht lag es an dem Verlust, den sie beide durchlitten hatten. Sie hatten noch nicht viele Worte miteinander gewechselt, wenn sie aufeinander trafen, aber von Albert einmal abgesehen, war Torran der Wraith, in dessen Gesellschaft sich Ronon am Wohlsten fühlte. Er sah Torran an und Brennans Verwandter lächelte flüchtig.

Ronon seufzte. „Na schön. Versuchen Sie es“, stimmte er zögernd zu und Sin nickte zufrieden. Ronon stählte sich für das zu erwartende Eindringen, aber die Berührung von Sins Gedanken war überraschend sanft und fühlte sich gar nicht nach einem gewaltsamen Eindringen an.

_'Ich werde Ihnen nur kurze Anweisungen geben, so dass Sie sofort darauf reagieren können. Ich habe gehört, dass Sie ein verdammt guter Kämpfer sind und mein Bestreben ist es, Sie noch besser zu machen'_ , versicherte Sin ihm und Ronon nickte und konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf.

Die nächste halbe Stunde war eine endlose Abfolge von Angriffen, Ausweichmanövern und Schlägen und Ronon fand sich unzählige Male auf dem Boden wieder, aber er kam jedes einzelne Mal mit purer Willenskraft wieder auf die Beine, während die gebellten kurzen Anordnungen wie _'Nach links!'_ \- _'Vorwärts!'_ \- _'Rechts!'_ \- _'Zurück, noch einmal!'_ und so weiter Ronon ganz schwindlig werden ließen.

Als Sin endlich aufhörte, konnte Ronon zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben nachvollziehen, wie sich seine Trainingspartner nach einem Training mit ihm fühlten und er schwor sich, Sheppard niemals wieder nach einem ihrer Workouts auszulachen. Er kniete atemlos, schwindlig und blau und zerschunden am ganzen Körper auf dem Boden, aber er war gleichzeitig so zufrieden und ausgeglichen, wie er sich noch nie nach einem Trainingskampf gefühlt hatte.

Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und er blickte zu dem Hüter einer anderen Realität auf, der ihm die linke Hand reichte und ihm ein aufrichtiges Lächeln schenkte. „Sie waren sehr gut, Ronon Dex. Sie sind wirklich der beste menschliche Krieger, mit dem ich jemals gekämpft habe. Es war mir ein Vergnügen und eine Ehre, mit Ihnen zu kämpfen, und ich würde das gerne einmal wiederholen.“

Ronon nahm die dargebotene Hand und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. „Ich würde das auch gerne wiederholen“, gab er zu und erwiderte das Lächeln flüchtig.

Sin ließ seine Hand los. „Sie sollten eine lange, heiße Dusche nehmen und sich jemanden suchen, der Ihre Muskeln massiert. Und lassen Sie es heute langsam angehen“, empfahl er und Ronon nickte. Jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem überanstrengten Körper tat weh, aber der Kampf war es wirklich wert gewesen und er lächelte Torran, der ihm den guten Rat gegeben hatte an, bevor er die Sporthalle verließ, um zu seinem Quartier zurückzukehren und eine heiße Dusche zu nehmen.

Vielleicht würde die Wartezeit, bis Sheppard von dieser Mission wieder zurück kam nicht so schlimm und langweilig sein, wie er es anfangs befürchtet hatte, und als er den Transporter betrat, bemerkte er zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen, dass er vor sich hin lächelte, was für ihn doch sehr ungewöhnlich war. Nach so vielen Jahren, die er damit zugebracht hatte, die Nachwirkungen seines Lebens als Runner zu überwinden, schien er die Dinge endlich leichter nehmen zu können, und er war schon sehr gespannt darauf, was sein neues Leben schließlich noch für ihn bereit hielt.  
Vielleicht auch einen weiteren Trainingskampf mit Sin, wer vermochte das schon so genau zu sagen.


	2. Die Nachricht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon hat mit Sin gekämpft und möchte sich jetzt ein reichhaltiges Frühstück einverleiben. Ob er dabei wohl ungestört beleiben wird?  
> Und was wird während dem Frühstück geschehen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin ganz stolz, dass ich Euch mein neues Kapitel von Ronons und Torrans Geschichte schon so bald präsentieren kann! Ich hoffe, dass Ihr viel Spaß beim Lesen haben werdet! Bitte traut Euch und lasst es mich wissen, was Ihr von Ronon und Torran haltet! :-)

Ronon hatte sich eine lange und sehr heiße Dusche gegönnt und dabei eine halbe Ewigkeit unter dem dampfenden Strahl gestanden, der den Schweiß und den Schmutz von seinem schmerzenden Körper wusch, den der Kampf mit dem schwarzhaarigen Hüter dort in großer Menge hinterlassen hatte. Ronon wusste nicht, wie oft er sich auf dem Boden der Sporthalle gewälzt hatte, aber es hatte sich wirklich jedes einzelne Mal gelohnt.

Das einzige, was er immer noch nicht so recht begriff, egal, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte es zu verstehen, war, dass er tatsächlich Torrans Rat befolgt hatte, den gruseligen Wraith aus einer anderen Realität wirklich in seinen Kopf zu lassen. Er hatte es tatsächlich erlaubt. Er hatte wirklich einem Wraith erlaubt, sich mit seinem Geist zu verbinden. Einem Wraith, dem er eigentlich immer noch nicht vollständig vertraute, und den er unter normalen Umständen gehasst und verachtet hätte.

Aber Sin hatte bewiesen, dass er sich um Major Lorne und dessen Baby sorgte und Ronon konnte niemanden hassen, der sein eigenes Leben riskierte, um einen bedeutenden Bewohner ihrer Stadt zu retten, einen Soldaten, den Ronon zutiefst respektierte und mochte. Er traute Sin zwar nicht über den Weg, aber trotzdem musste er das anerkennen, was er getan hatte. Und als Torran ihm dann empfohlen hatte, sich von Sin unterweisen zu lassen, hatte er zugestimmt, ohne darüber noch einmal nachzudenken.  
Und das war auch schon die nächste ganz erstaunliche Sache, denn Torran war ebenfalls ein Wraith und Ronon hatte niemals auch nur flüchtig darüber nachgedacht, den Rat eines Wraith anzunehmen, von Albert vielleicht einmal abgesehen.  
Albert hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, ihn geheilt und Ronon hatte es ihm gedankt, indem er Albert vor dem ehemaligen Commander von Lady Athena gerettet hatte. Seitdem waren sie Freunde und Ronon hatte gelernt, Albert zu vertrauen und ihn zu mögen.

Ronon hatte irgendwann die Allianz und die mit ihnen verbündeten Wraith akzeptiert und er war mit ihnen mehr oder weniger ausgekommen. Er hatte es sogar geschafft, mit ihnen einige Zeit im gleichen Raum zu sein, ohne ihnen mindestens vier Mal anzudrohen, sie zu töten. Aber Albert war der erste Wraith, den er wirklich als seinen Freund bezeichnete und Ronon hatte geglaubt, dass er der einzige bleiben würde, bis er Torran, Brennans Großvater getroffen hatte.

Torran war so 'alt' wie der Oberbefehlshaber Commander Todd, Commander Octavius und natürlich Todds älterer Bruder Sinamore, Sins Gegenstück. Er hatte allerdings die ganzen zehntausend Jahre in einer Kälteschlafkammer verbracht im Tiefschlaf verbracht und als die letzten Mitglieder der Ersten Allianz ihn in diese spezielle Kammer gelegt hatten, war Torran noch ein sehr sehr junger Wraith gewesen. Torran hatte nicht die Erfahrung eines Wraith, der die meiste Zeit in den Jahrtausenden wach geblieben war und nur einige Jahrhunderte im Winterschlaf verbracht hatten.

Für Torran standen die Geschehnisse des blutigen Krieges zwischen den Antikern und den Wraith noch so klar vor seinem inneren Auge, als ob sie sich erst gestern ereignet hätten. Torran hatte alles verloren, was ihm lieb und teuer gewesen war, seine Familie, seine Heimat, sein Basis-Schiff, ja seine ganze Welt und dieser bestimmte Wraith erinnerte Ronon an sich selbst und an das, was er selbst verloren hatte. Das mochte wohl auch der Grund sein für die seltsame Verbindung, die zwischen Ronon und Torran zu bestehen schien, und warum er Torran irgendwie mochte, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben wollte.

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf, um die verstörenden Gedanken loszuwerden und das Wasser spritzte dabei nach allen Seiten. Er stellte die Dusche ab und nahm sein Handtuch, um sich abzutrocknen bevor er seine Rasta-Locken auswrang. Der große Mann von Sateda beeilte sich danach mit dem Anziehen, da sein Magen laut knurrte und seinen Besitzer eindrucksvoll daran erinnerte, dass ihn der Kampf eine Menge Energie gekostet hatte und er dringend etwas essen sollte.

Ronon verließ gutgelaunt sein Quartier und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die nun mit lebhafter Aktivität und vielen Menschen angefüllten Korridore, diejenigen, die er kannte und schätzte mit einem Lächeln grüßend und diejenigen, die er nicht so gut kannte,mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Dabei grübelte er flüchtig darüber nach, wann die Antikerstadt eigentlich seine wahre Heimat geworden war und dadurch die Trauer über den Untergang seiner Welt Sateda, die wie ein scharfer Schmerz in seinen Eingeweiden gewühlt hatte, wenigstens ein bisschen hatte vergehen lassen.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Ronon hatte gerade zu frühstücken begonnen, sein Tablett mit Essen voll geladen wie üblich, als ein Schatten über seinen Teller fiel. Er blickte auf und sah Albert, Torran und Daniel Jackson vor seinem Tisch stehen. Daniel lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Ronon, dürfen wir uns zu Ihnen setzen?“ Fragte er und nach einem winzigen Moment des Zögerns nickte Ronon.

„Sicher“, mampfte er mit vollem Mund. Daniel schien sich nicht daran zu stören, aber Ronon bemerkte das versteckte Schmunzeln auf Alberts hübschen Zügen und das leichte Stirnrunzeln, das Torrans schönes, fremdartiges Gesicht leicht kräuselte. Daniel trug ein Tablett, wie er selbst eines vor sich stehen hatte, natürlich nur mit weniger Essen beladen, während Albert eine Kanne und eine Tasse in seinen Händen hielt – seinen geliebten Kaffee.

Die beiden Wraith und der menschliche Archäologe setzten sich an seinen Tisch, Albert neben Ronon und Torran und Daniel ihm gegenüber. Ronon schluckte den großen Bissen, den er im Mund hatte, hinunter und drehte den Kopf, um Albert anzuschauen. „Ich dachte, Du hättest Commander Kilian versprochen, den Tag mit ihm zu verbringen?“ Fragte er neugierig den jungen Wraith-Wissenschaftler mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Albert zuckte mit der Schulter, während er mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck an seinem Kaffee nippte. „Oh, das werde ich. Aber Kilian musste sich noch um einige Dinge in der alten Antiker-Wraith-Anlage kümmern. Irgendein Streit zwischen Dr. Zelenka und einem von Kilians Offizieren, die beide im Augenblick dort sind. Nichts schlimmes, aber Kilian wollte sich lieber selbst ein Bild von den Dingen machen. Er kommt später durch das Gate zurück und holt mich ab,“ erklärte er seinem menschlichen Freund und Ronon schürzte die Lippen in einem wissenden Grinsen. Dr. Zelenka mochte ja sehr klein und zierlich sein, aber er besaß die erstaunliche Fähigkeit, jeden Wraith, mit dem er zusammen arbeitete, auf seinen Platz zu verweisen und sie manchmal sogar richtig das Fürchten zu lehren mit seinem tschechischen 'Ratatatata' , wenn er sie in seiner Muttersprache ausschimpfte.  
Das war auch der Grund dafür gewesen, weshalb Kilian ihn ausgewählt hatte, um den Wraith, der versucht hatte, Albert zu entführen, wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern.

„Yeah, es ist besser, wenn Dein Gefährte seinen Offizier vor Zelenkas Zorn rettet“, stellte er mit trockener Belustigung fest und Albert kicherte. Torran warf Ronon einen fragenden Blick zu. Er hatte Radek Zelenka nur wenige Male und immer nur einige wenige Minuten in seiner Gesellschaft verbracht, wenn sich ihre Wege tatsächlich mal gekreuzt hatten und es war offensichtlich, dass er Probleme damit hatte, sich vorzustellen, dass dieses kleine und zierliche menschliche Wesen dazu fähig sein sollte, einen ausgewachsenen Wraith das Fürchten zu lehren.

Wieder einmal fühlte Ronon diese merkwürdige Verbindung zwischen ihnen, als er jetzt in die goldenen Katzenaugen blickte, die von dem Tattoo, das Torran trug noch betont wurden. Torran war eigentlich nie ein Krieger gewesen, sondern ein Wissenschaftler und Wissenschaftler hatten normalerweise keine Tattoos, aber da er der Sohn der Königin gewesen war, die die Wraith der Ersten Allianz regiert hatte, war er sozusagen ein 'Prinz'. Der älteste Sohn der Königin hatte ein Tattoo, egal, ob er ein Wissenschaftler war oder ein Krieger.

Torran trug sein silbernes Haar jetzt zu einem langen, im Nacken sitzenden Pferdeschwanz gebunden, aus dem sich etliche Strähnchen gelöst hatten und es war immer noch ein wenig zerzaust nach seinem eigenen Kampf mit Sin. Ronon musste zugeben, dass er sein etwas 'zerrupftes' Aussehen lieber mochte, weil der so alte und doch noch so junge Wraith dadurch normaler und weniger 'Prinzen-mäßig' wirkte.

„Dr. Zelenka kann wirklich außerordentlich furchterregend sein, glauben Sie mir“, sagte er, immer noch grinsend und Torran grinste flüchtig zurück.

„Ich verstehe. Die Schwester meiner Mutter war sehr klein und dünn, aber total furchterregend. Ich habe mich jedes Mal, wenn sie unser Basis-Schiff besucht hat, versteckt“, sagte er mit wehmütiger und sehnsüchtiger Stimme, aber auch mit einem fröhlichem Unterton, der wohl durch die lustigen Erinnerungen, die er noch so klar vor Augen hatte, hervorgerufen wurde.

Daniel Jackson, der zu Ronons Erstaunen bisher noch gar nichts gesagt hatte, schaute Torran jetzt an. „Ich würde gerne mehr über die Erste Allianz erfahren“, sagte er und Torran legte den Kopf schief, um ihn besser anschauen zu können.

„Ich wäre sehr erfreut, Ihnen mehr über unsere Allianz erzählen zu dürfen, Dr. Jackson“, antwortete er höflich. Jackson arrangierte das Essen auf seinem Teller, während er Fragen zu stellen begann und Ronon schlang sein eigenes Essen hungrig hinunter, während er Torrans voll tönender Stimme lauschte, als der Wraith dem Archäologen von seiner Familie und der Allianz zu erzählen begann, die seine Mutter mit den Antikern, die in Freiheit und Frieden leben wollten, gebildet hatte. Noch zwei Jahre zuvor hätte Ronon wahrscheinlich kein einziges Wort davon geglaubt, aber jetzt lauschte er fasziniert und total gefesselt den Worten des Wraith.

Der alte Wraith hatte gerade eine neue Geschichte angefangen, als die Sirene durch die Stadt heulte, die eine unangekündigte Gate-Aktivierung ankündigte.

Alle Vier sprangen von ihren Stühlen hoch und rannten aus der Cafeteria zum nächsten Transporter, der sie zum Kontrollraum bringen würde. Ronon zog seine Waffe aus seinem Gürtel während er rannte und Torran tat das Selbe mit seiner eigenen.

Als sie im Kontrollraum ankamen, sah Ronon Colonel Mitchell und Commander Raven, die die Computer checkten. „Was ist passiert?“ Verlangte Ronon zu wissen, als er den blauäugigen Colonel erreichte.

Raven tippte auf der Tastatur herum und ließ sich dabei durch Ronon auch nicht stören, Cameron zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern.

„Das wissen wir noch nicht. Das Tor hat sich ganz plötzlich von selbst aktiviert, nur für eine Sekunde, bevor das Wurmloch wieder zusammengebrochen ist. Das einzige, was durchkam, war eine verzerrte Audio-Nachricht. Raven versucht gerade, sie verständlich zu machen.“

Ronon runzelte die Stirn, nocht nicht willens, seine Waffe wieder in den Gürtel zu stecken. Er beobachtete das Gate während Albert neben seinen ehemaligen Commander trat, um ihm bei der Dechiffrierung der Nachricht zu helfen. Ronon konnte die Spannung in Torrans Körper sehen, der alte Wraith war so misstrauisch wie er selbst, da er in einer ähnlich feindlichen Umgebung wie Ronon aufgewachsen war und daher nicht dazu bereit war seine Vorsicht und sein Misstrauen so schnell abzulegen, wie jemand anderes es in dieser Situation vielleicht getan hätte.

Der Torraum war mit Marines gefüllt, die kurz nach ihnen dort angekommen waren und dann hörte Ronon noch weitere Schritte auf den Boden hämmern, bevor Sin in den Kontrollraum gerannt kam.

„Was ist passiert?“ Wiederholte er die Frage, die Ronon zwei Minuten zuvor auch schon gestellt hatte und Cameron erzählte ihm das Gleiche, das er auch schon Ronons kleiner Gruppe mitgeteilt hatte. „Lassen Sie mich mal sehen!“ Forderte der schwarzhaarige Hüter und zu Ronons großer Verwunderung machten Albert und Raven bereitwillig für Sin Platz.

Ronon beobachtete, wie die klauenartigen Hände beinahe über die Tastatur flogen. Als Sin schließlich aufblickte, wusste Ronon sofort, dass etwas außergewöhnliches passiert sein musste, denn Sin wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit Ronon ihn kennengelernt hatte, für einen kurzen Moment lang fassungslos und zutiefst berührt.

„Es ist aus meiner eigenen Realität – es ist eine Nachricht aus meinem eigenen Universum!“ Sagte er und seine Stimme war ganz rau und heiser.

Cameron starrte ihn an. Er war der Erste, der sich von diesem Schock erholte. „Eine Nachricht aus Ihrem Universum? Sind Sie sicher, Sin?“

Sin nickte mit dem Kopf. „Ja, ich bin mir sicher.“ Er drückte eine Taste und nach einer Sekunde, in der nur ein weißes Rauschen zu hören war, konnte Ronon eine fremde und leicht verzerrte Stimme hören:

„Dies ist eine Nachricht für unsere Leute: unseren Hüter Sin, seinen Bruder Todd, Colonel John Sheppard und Ronon Dex. Wir suchen nach Euch und wir werden Euch finden! Wenn Ihr könnt, meldet Euch! Dies ist eine Nachricht für unsere Leute: unseren Hüter Sin, seinen Bruder Todd, Colonel John Sheppard und Ronon Dex. Wir suchen nach Euch und wir werden Euch finden! Wenn Ihr könnt, meldet Euch!“

Sin schluckte hart und drückte wieder auf die Taste, so dass die Nachricht verstummte. „Das ist die Stimme meines Stellvertreters Rani“, sagte er bevor er sich umdrehte und ohne ein weiteres Wort den Kontrollraum verließ.

Ronon sah ihm nach, als er um die Ecke verschwand und musste selbst auf einmal schlucken, weil er ganz plötzlich ein tiefes Mitgefühl für den Wraith aus einer anderen Realität empfand. Wie musste er sich fühlen, gestrandet in einer völlig fremden Realität! Ronon erinnerte sich noch an die Ereignisse, als sie mit der Daedalus in verschiedene Realitäten eingetaucht waren und nicht gewusst hatten, ob sie jemals wieder einen Weg finden würden, zu ihren eigenen Leuten zurückzukehren.

Sin, Todd Zwei, der andere Colonel John Sheppard und sein eigenes Gegenstück waren nun schon seit Wochen hier ohne jegliche Chance auf eine schnelle Rückkehr zu ihrem eigenen Zuhause und Ronon wollte lieber nicht wissen, wie er sich in dieser Situation fühlen würde.

Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter unterbrach seine Überlegungen. Er blickte auf und sah Torran vor ihm stehen. „Ich werde versuchen, mit Sin zu sprechen“, sagte er ruhig. „Vielleicht kann Sinamore auch noch mit ihm reden. Sie sollten Ihr Gegenstück aufsuchen, Ronon. Er muss wissen, dass nach ihnen gesucht wird, und er sollte es von Ihnen erfahren.“

Ronon nickte zögernd mit dem Kopf. Cameron und Raven würden sicherlich John Zwei und Sins Bruder, Todd Zwei aufsuchen und mit ihnen sprechen, aber Torran hatte recht, der andere Ronon Dex sollte es von ihm selbst erfahren.

Torran lächelte ihn an und ließ seine Schulter los, um Sin nachzueilen und nach einem weiteren Augenblick, in dem er Albert zusah, der fieberhaft am Computer arbeitete, drehte Ronon sich um und verließ den Kontrollraum.

Es war an der Zeit, seinen 'Zwilling' zu besuchen und mit ihm ein Gespräch zu führen.


	3. Die Wahrheit Tut Manchmal Weh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin hat eine Nachricht aus seiner eigenen Realität erhalten und Torran versucht, ihn ein wenig zu trösten. Ronon muss endlich mit seinem Zwilling reden und dabei erfährt er etwas, das ihn sehr überrascht...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, es ist Dienstag geworden und nicht Sonntag, aber hier ist Ronons neues Kapitel.  
> Ich hoffe, es gefällt Euch so gut wie die ersten beiden Kapitel, meine lieben Leser, bitte lasst es mich wissen, wie es Euch gefallen hat. Euer Feedback ist mir sehr wichtig! :-)

Auf dem Weg zu dem Quartier seines Gegenstückes dachte Ronon über die Nachricht nach, die sie so unerwartet erhalten hatten. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen konnte er sich nicht entscheiden, ob er froh war über die Aussicht, dass ihre vier Besucher vielleicht bald wieder in ihre eigene Realität zurückkehren konnten, oder ob er es lieber sehen würde, wenn sie noch eine Weile hierblieben.

Ganz am Anfang, als sie ungebeten und ungewollt durch das Wurmloch in ihr Universum gestolpert waren, hatte er einen Groll gegen sie alle gehegt, vor allem gegen seinen eigenen Zwilling.  
Der Groll gegen den anderen Ronon war sogar noch größer gewesen als der gegen den nervigen Hüter Sin, den sein Gegenstück hatte ihn schmerzlich an sein früheres Selbst erinnert.

Ronon hatte Jahre gebraucht, um die Allianz mit Todd und seinen Basis-Schiffen als notwendiges Übel zu akzeptieren, und gerade, als er endlich seinen Frieden damit gemacht hatte, war sein Zwilling in sein Leben gestolpert, immer noch voller Zorn und Trauer, die er selbst solange mit sich herumgeschleppt hatte, und dies hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sich immer noch auf sehr dünnem Eis bewegte, wenn es um seine Gefühle der mit ihnen verbündeten Wraith ging.

Der Aufzug spuckte ihn aus und er eilte mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu, hinter der das Quartier von Ronon dem Zweiten lag, nicht willens, dem überwältigenden Drang erneut davon zulaufen so einfach nachzugeben. Er betätigte den Türöffner in der Erwartung, dass sein Zwilling zur Tür kommen und den Eingang blockieren würde, ganz so, wie er selbst es noch vor einigen Monaten getan hatte, wenn ihn jemand besuchen wollte.  
Er musste auch nicht lange warten, und als die Tür sich tatsächlich öffnete, sah er sich einem sprungbereiten Ronon gegenüber, der ihn aus verengten Augen anfunkelte.

Sein Gegenstück starrte ihn eine Weile an, bevor er widerwillig zur Seite trat, um ihn eintreten zu lassen. „Da hast Du doch tatsächlich endlich den Weg hierher gefunden“, spottete er und lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen die geschlossene Tür, während Ronon den Raum durchquerte und ans Fenster trat.

„Ich habe heute Morgen mit Sin gekämpft. Das solltest Du auch irgendwann mal probieren“, sagte er nachdenklich, ohne näher auf den Spott des anderen Ronons einzugehen. Er verdiente den Spott und er wusste das auch. Er hätte das Leben seines Gegenstücks während der letzten Wochen einfacher machen können, hatte sich aber davor gedrückt.

Ein angewidertes Schnauben bewog ihn dazu, sich umzudrehen. „Warum sollte ich das tun?“ Fragte Ronon der Zweite sarkastisch, während er ihn mit einem Ausdruck betrachtete, als ob er sich nicht ganz sicher sei, ob Ronon vielleicht den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Weil es das ganz sicher wert ist. Er ist der beste Kämpfer, mit dem ich jemals gekämpft habe. Es würde Dir helfen, besser zu werden“, antwortete Ronon, sein Gegenstück dabei genau beobachtend.

Ronon der Zweite starrte ihn mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, aber Ronon konnte sehen, wie sein Kiefer mahlte, als ob er an etwas zu kauen hätte. „Er ist ein Wraith!“ Knurrte der andere Dex schließlich, aber seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, der Ronon alarmierte. Sein Gegenstück verbarg ganz offensichtlich etwas.

„Er ist so viel mehr als einfach nur ein Wraith. Ich vertraue ihm nicht vollständig und ich mag ihn auch nicht besonders, aber Sin ist zugegebenermaßen sehr speziell und ganz anders als jeder Wraith, den ich bisher getroffen habe. Ich weiß, dass Du mit Eurer Allianz nicht dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht hast wie ich mit meiner Dex, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass auch Du inzwischen herausgefunden hast, dass Wraith alle Individuen sind, die sich teilweise sehr voneinander unterscheiden.“

Sein Gegenstück drehte den Kopf weg und blickte aus dem Fenster. Ronon sah zu, wie er die Fäuste ballte und wieder öffnete. „Ja, das sind sie“, sagte er schließlich ruhig und da war tatsächlich so etwas wie Sehnsucht aus seiner gepressten Stimme herauszuhören.

Ronon hob völlig überrascht eine Augenbraue an. Er kannte sich selbst einfach viel zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, was der andere Ronon damit meinte. „Es gibt also mindestens einen Wraith, den Du nicht hasst!“ Sagte er fassungslos. „Erzähl mir von ihm! Wer ist es?“ Torran kam ihm plötzlich völli unerwartet in den Sinn, der einzige Wraith, für den er mehr als nur widerwilligen Respekt empfand, von Albert einmal abgesehen, den er inzwischen als echten Freund betrachtete. Aber seine Gefühle für Torran unterschieden sich von den freundschaftlichen, die er für den jungen Wissenschaftler hegte, und sie waren stärker, als er es sich bisher hatte eingestehen wollen.

Sein Zwilling blieb eine ganze Weile stumm und Ronon glaubte schon, dass er keine Antwort mehr erhalten würde, aber dann sah er ihn auf einmal an und platzte unerwartet heraus: „Er ist Sins Bibliothekar. Und ich habe mit ihm geschlafen.“

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Torran folgte dem schwarzhaarigen Hüter durch die Korridore ohne dabei auch nur zu versuchen, seine Anwesenheit geheim zu halten. Es wäre sowieso ein nutzloses Unterfangen gewesen, denn Sins mentale Fähigkeiten waren viel zu stark, um sich an ihn anschleichen zu können und wenn Sin den Versuch, sich zu verstecken, bemerkte, würde ihn dies nur misstrauisch machen. Torran war dankbar, dass der große Wraith seinerseits nicht den Versuch unternahm, ungesehen irgendwo in der Stadt zu verschwinden, und dass er ihm den losen Kontakt gestattete, denn der Wissenschaftler und frühere Prinz war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass er Sin nicht folgen könnte, wenn dieser es nicht wollte.

Der Balkon, auf dem er ihn endlich einholte, bot einen atemberaubenden Anblick über die gesamte Stadt, die ihm Sonnenschein silbern glänzte. Torran verharrte für einen Augenblick im Türrahmen und betrachtete den beeindruckenden Wraith mit den langen schwarzen Haaren, der am Geländer lehnte und sehnsüchtig auf den hohen Turm genau vor ihm starrte. Der alte und doch noch so junge Wraith war erstaunt, dass der andere Wraith ihm gestattete, Zeuge seiner Gefühle zu werden, und er kam vorsichtig näher und trat an seine Seite, um auf das im Sonnenlicht glitzernde Meer zu blicken.

_'Sie sorgen sich um Ihre eigenen Leute',_ sandte er aus, dabei eine tiefere Verbindung anbietend, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, ob Sin ihn nicht vielleicht zurückweisen und gesprochene Worte bevorzugen würde. Torran hatte mit seiner eigenen Art immer die telepathische Verbindung vorgezogen, aber er wusste auch, dass viele Wraith es ablehnten, sich mit Wraith von anderen Basis-Schiffen auf diese Weise zu verbinden und dann die sprachliche Kommunikation bevorzugten. Er akzeptierte es, dass die Wraith der Zweiten Allianz als Zeichen der Höflichkeit immer verbal kommunizierten, wenn ihre menschlichen Verbündeten dabei waren, aber jetzt waren keine Menschen anwesend und es bestand die Möglichkeit, dass ihre Verbindung seinem Bruder Trost bieten würde und ihm ein wenig gegen das Heimweh helfen würde, das den anderen Wraith so sehr quälte.

_'Sie brauchen mich. Meine Welt ist nicht so ein friedlicher Ort wie Ihre.'_ Sin blickte ihn nicht an, aber er erlaubte ihm die tiefere Verbindung und ließ sich dankbar von dem starken Band und der Torrans ruhiger Präsenz in seinem Kopf trösten. Torran konnte spüren, wie die Anspannung in dem Körper des schwarzhaarigen Wraith ein wenig nachließ.

Torran verstand ihn vermutlich sogar besser als seine Brüder, denn für ihn waren die Geschehnisse während des Krieges mit den Antikern auch noch keine zehntausend Jahre her, sondern noch so glasklar in seiner Erinnerung, als ob sie sich erst vor einigen Monaten ereignet hätten. Es war ihm selbst sehr schwer gefallen, sich an die veränderten Bedingungen anzupassen.

Für eine ganze Weile standen sie in freundschaftlichen Schweigen nebeneinander, innig gedanklich verbunden und Torran teilte Sins Gedanken, seinen Kummer genauso wie seine Hoffnungen.

_'Ihr Stellvertreter Rani bedeutet Ihnen sehr viel',_ stellte er schließlich fest und drehte den Kopf, um Sin anzublicken.

Sin lächelte traurig. _'Ja, das tut er. Aber er trauert immer noch um seinen Gefährten. Unsere Art, Bindungen einzugehen, mag sich von Ihrer unterscheiden, aber unsere Beziehungen sind so tief und stark wie die Ihren, das kann ich Ihnen versichern.'_

_'Das habe ich niemals bezweifelt, Sin. Natürlich sind die Bindungen, die Sie eingehen, so stark und ernsthaft wie die unseren. Sie trauern ebenfalls noch um Ihren Gefährten.'_ Torran betrachtete ihn nachdenklich.

Sin zuckte die Schultern. „Wir waren nie offizielle Gefährten. Ich war zu feige, um ihm gänzlich zu vertrauen, obwohl er mich niemals betrogen hat, nicht ein einziges Mal in den zehntausend Jahren“, sagte er leise, nachdem er sich aus ihrer gedanklichen Verschmelzung zurückgezogen hatte. Torran akzeptierte seinen Rückzug ohne sich beleidigt zu fühlen. Manche Dinge waren einfach zu schmerzhaft, um sie mit anderen zu teilen.

„Aber Sie haben ihn geliebt, als ob Sie wahre Gefährten gewesen seien“, erwiderte er einfach, während er wieder aufs Meer hinaus starrte.

Sin warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Es muss hart für Sie gewesen sein, Ihre Gefährtin und Ihren Sohn zu verlassen“, stellte er in dem ziemlich durchsichtigen Versuch, das Thema zu wechseln, fest und Torran lächelte traurig und nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, das war es. Aber es war ihre einzige Chance zu überleben und mein Enkel Brennan ist der lebende Beweis dafür, dass sie es geschafft haben. Vielleicht habe ich ja das Glück, meinen Sohn auch eines Tages wiederzusehen.“

„Ich drücke Ihnen dafür die Daumen“, versicherte Sin ihm mit einem Grinsen, als er die ungewohnte und sehr menschliche Formulierung gebrauchte, die er so oft von Colonel Sheppard und Dr. McKay gehört hatte. Torran lachte.

„Danke. Das weiß ich sehr zu schätzen.“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, Sie wieder zurückzuschicken, Sin. Das verspreche ich Ihnen“, sagte er ernst und aufrichtig.

Sin lächelte. „Ja, das weiß ich, Torran.“ Er wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als Torrans Funkgerät sich meldete. Torran aktivierte es und sagte: „Ja, Torran hier?“

„Hier spricht Sheppard. Torran, würden Sie bitte in den Kontrollraum kommen? Ich habe eine wichtige Neuigkeit für Sie. Ich habe schon Sinamore kontaktiert, er ist auf dem Weg zu uns.“

„Ich komme, Sheppard“, antwortete Torran. „Würden Sie mit mir kommen, Sin? Vielleicht ist es ja auch für Sie wichtig.“

Sin nickte und sie verließen den Balkon, zwei Wraith, die ohne Wachen oder Schutz durch die Stadt der Antiker laufen konnten, etwas, das Torran vor zehntausend Jahren niemals für möglich erachtet hätte. Aber zwei einzelne Wesen hatten dies geändert, ein Mensch und ein Wraith. Sie hatten geschafft, was andere für unmöglich gehalten hatten und bewiesen, dass Wunder manchmal eben doch möglich waren. Und dieses Wunder gab Torran die Hoffnung, dass für ihn sein ganz eigenes, persönliches Wunder eines schönen Tages vielleicht auch wahr werden würde.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

Ronon starrte sein Gegenstück sprachlos und schockiert an. Der andere Wraith hatte viel mehr Vorbehalte gegen Wraith als er selbst und doch hatte er mit einem Wraith geschlafen, Ronon vermochte es kaum zu glauben. Das war wirklich ein völlig unerwartetes und beinahe unerhörtes Bekenntnis, das ihn völlig überrascht hatte. Wie einsam und verzweifelt musste sein Zwilling sich gefühlt haben, um Wärme und Trost in den Armen eines Wraith zu suchen?

Er selbst hatte einige leidenschaftliche Begegnungen während der letzten Jahre gehabt, die meisten von ihnen eher flüchtiger Natur nur dazu gedacht, ein wenig Dampf abzulassen und die Einsamkeit und Frustration zu mildern, die er die ganze Zeit empfunden hatte, und er hatte die Probleme, die John Sheppard am Anfang seiner Beziehung mit Todd gehabt hatte, weil Todd männlich war, nie verstanden.

Ronon hatte das einfach lächerlich gefunden und er hatte nur den Kopf über die Regularien von Beziehungen, die im Militär auf der Erde erlaubt waren, schütteln können. Die Idioten, die beim IOA das Sagen hatten, hatten gegen Todd nicht etwa Vorbehalte gehabt, weil er ein Wraith war, sondern einfach nur, weil er männlich war. Ronon konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Er selbst hatte sehr lange gebraucht, um seinen Frieden mit der besonderen Beziehung zwischen Todd und John zu schließen, aber dass beide männlich waren, hatte ihn dabei nie gestört. Er hatte selbst Sex mit anderen Männern gehabt und er kannte keinen einzigen Planeten in der Pegasus-Galaxis, der seine Bewohner dafür bestrafte, dass sie mit einem Menschen zusammen waren, der das gleiche Geschlecht hatte. Manche Planeten hatten Gesetze, die die Fortpflanzung regelten, da es so wenig Kinder gab, aber das war auch schon alles.

Er hatte langsam und beinahe unbemerkt damit angefangen, seine Meinung über Beziehungen zwischen Wraith und Menschen zu ändern, nachdem er Zeuge der Art und Weise, wie Wraith ihre gewählten Gefährten behandelten geworden war, besonders, als Cameron sich auf Todds Flaggschiff häuslich niedergelassen hatte, um dort mit Commander Raven zu leben und er miterlebt hatte, wie sich Commander Alexandros gegenüber Major Lorne verhielt.

Wenn ihn jemand nur zwei Jahre zuvor gefragt hätte, ob Wraith tatsächlich ein menschliches Wesen so sehr lieben könnten, dass sie sogar ihr Leben für sie lassen würden, oder dass sie eine solch leidenschaftliche Hingabe zeigen würden, wie Alexandros es jedes Mal tat, wenn Major Lorne in seiner Nähe war, dann hätte er ihm ins Gesicht gelacht. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatten Wraith viel tiefere Gefühle, als Ronon ihnen zugetraut hatte und er konnte die Augen nicht mehr länger vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Wraith waren empfindsame Wesen, die genauso tiefe Gefühle hatten wie Menschen und sie liebten und litten so sehr wie jedes andere Lebewesen.

Nur, diese Wahrheit zu erkennen war etwas völlig anderes, als wirklich mit einem Wraith zu schlafen, und Ronon konnte einfach nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Der andere Ronon hegte einen viel größeren Groll gegen die Wraith als er und dass sein Zwilling aus einer anderen Realität mit einem Wraith geschlafen hatte, warf ihn doch ein wenig aus der Bahn. Für eine Weile war er unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als einfach nur den großen Mann, der ihm gegenüber an der Wand lehnte und seinen Blick mied, fassungslos anzustarren. Der Mann, der so aussah wie er selbst, der redete wie er selbst und handelte wie er selbst und doch so verschieden von ihm war, starrte aus dem Fenster, einen sehnsüchtigen Ausdruck in den Augen und seine Wangen färbten sich unter Ronons Blick langsam dunkelrot.

„Du. Hast. Mit. Einem. Wraith. Geschlafen“, Brachte er endlich heraus und Ronon der Zweite nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Ja, das habe ich.“ Er hielt inne und suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Er ist so völlig anders als alle Wraith, die ich jemals getroffen habe. Er ist wirklich kein Krieger, aber seine Worte sind scharf und verletzen Dich mehr, als es eine noch so polierte Klinge irgendeines Kriegers jemals könnte. Es war so, als ob er bis in meine Seele blicken könnte.“

Ronon hob eine Augenbraue an. „Das hat er wahrscheinlich auch getan. Wraith schnüffeln in anderer Leute Gedanken herum, wann immer es ihnen passt“, spottete er, nicht ganz sicher, was plötzlich in ihn gefahren war. Er war überzeugt davon, dass weder Albert, noch Torran oder irgendein anderer der mit ihnen verbündeten Commander jemals seine Gedanken ohne seine Erlaubnis lesen würden, aber bei den Wraith aus Sins Universum war er sich nicht so sicher. Sie mochten andere Werte haben und unerlaubtes Gedankenlesen nicht als eine Vergewaltigung des Geistes und gewaltsame Unterdrückung ansehen.

„Nein, das würde Andriju niemals tun“, bekam er sofort zur Antwort, und sein Gegenstück sagte dies mit solch ruhiger Gewissheit, dass Ronon ihm sofort glaubte, aber eine andere Sache fiel ihm ebenfalls sogleich auf.

„Wer hat ihm diesen Namen gegeben? Andriju scheint ein menschlicher Name zu sein“, fragte er und beobachtete sein Gegenstück dabei sehr genau.

Der andere Dex blickte ihn endlich an. „Ich habe ihm den Namen gegeben. Bevor wir miteinander geschlafen haben. Wir haben uns lange unterhalten und es schien – passend zu sein.“ Er rieb sich die Stirn, so als ob er Kopfschmerzen hätte, tief in seine Erinnerungen versunken. „Ich hatte zu viel getrunken und wanderte ziellos durch Sins Basis-Schiff... Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr genau – aber irgendwann bin ich in seinem Quartier gelandet...“

„Du weißt schon, dass Du mir das nicht erzählen musst“, wehrte Ronon mit einem Zusammenzucken ab, da er nichts über die intimen Erfahrungen hören wollte, die der andere Ronon mit einem Wraith gesammelt hatte, nicht gerade jetzt, wo er mit seinen eigenen verwirrenden Gefühlen für einen ganz besonderen Wraith, den er erst einige Monate zuvor getroffen hatte, kämpfte. Torrans Gesicht erschien ungebeten wieder vor seinem geistigen Auge und er blinzelte irritiert und versuchte, das Bild von Torran, der ihn anlächelte, wieder zu vertreiben. Er wollte jetzt nicht über den schönen, männlichen Alien nachdenken, nicht wo er so verwirrt über die unglaubliche Enthüllung von Ronon Zwei war.

Sein Funkgerät piepte gerade rechtzeitig, um ihn von seinen eigenen verstörenden Gedanken abzulenken und er schaltete es dankbar an.

„Hier ist Ronon, was gibt’s?“ Fragte er grimmig.

„Ronon, komm bitte in den Kontrollraum. Etwas unerwartetes ist geschehen und ich möchte gerne, dass Du bei der Besprechung dabei bist. Sheppard Ende.“ Kam Sheppards etwas metallische Stimme durch sein Funkgerät und erinnerte Ronon dadurch daran, warum er eigentlich hier her gekommen war.

„Ronon, lass uns gehen. Wir haben eine Nachricht von Eurer eigenen Realität durch das Gate erhalten und Sheppard möchte, dass wir bei der Besprechung dabei sind“, sagte er, als er seinen Platz am Fenster verließ und den Raum durchquerte.

Sein Zwilling verengte die Augen. „Er will, dass Du bei der Besprechung dabei bist, nicht wir“, stellte er klar. Ronon zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Es betrifft Dich genauso sehr wie mich, als werden wir zusammen dorthin gehen. Es wird okay sein, glaube mir.“ Der andere Ronon hob nur eine amüsierte Augenbraue an, genau auf die selbe Art und Weise, wie er es immer tat, aber er sagte nichts, sondern öffnete einfach nur die Tür und sie verließen zusammen das Quartier und eilten zum nächsten Transporter.

Ronon lächelte grimmig, froh darüber, dass er eine Ablenkung von der Vorstellung hatte, wie er selbst mit einem Wraith in einem Bett lag. So wie es aussah, würde es ein sehr langer und interessanter Tag werden.


	4. Erstaunliche Neuigkeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Sheppard kommt von seiner Mission zu dem unbekannten alten Basis-Schiffes zurück und bringt erstaunliche Neuigkeiten mit, die nicht nur Torran und Sinamore berühren, sondern auch Ronon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt habe ich nun auch das letzte noch fehlende Kapitel übersetzt und kann mich den neuen mit gutem Gewissen widmen. Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse und bleibt mir treu, trotz der langen Zeit dazwischen. Viel Spaß mit Ronon den Neuigkeiten und bitte, lasst es mich wissen, wenn es Euch gefallen hat. :-)

Ronon eilte in tiefer Sorge zum Konferenzraum, während er darüber nachgrübelte, was auf Sheppards Mission schief gelaufen sein könnte. Er hatte schon zu viele fürchterliche Dinge in seinem Leben gesehen, um einfach daran glauben zu können, dass Sheppard gute Neuigkeiten zu erzählen haben könnte. Ronon der Zweite war direkt hinter ihm und grummelte leise vor sich hin.

Er hatte nicht wirklich geschaut, wo er hinlief und stolperte vor Überraschung, als er beinahe mit dem Wraith zusammenstieß, der ihm von der anderen Seite des Flures her entgegenkam und genau zur gleichen Zeit mit ihm die Tür zum Konferenzraum öffnen wollte.

„Torran!“ Schnarrte er verärgert, teils wegen seiner Sorge über die Sorge darum, was Sheppard ihnen zu sagen hatte, teils wegen seiner Überraschung und Verlegenheit darüber, dass er den Wraith nicht früher bemerkt hatte, obwohl er normalerweise jeden Wraith in mindestens hundert Metern Entfernung spürte, lange bevor er ihn sehen konnte.

Der große und gutaussehende Wraith streckte instinktiv seine Hände aus, um den hochgewachsenen Mann mit den langen Rastalocken davor zu bewahren, dass er sich den Knöchel verstauchte, als der Mensch durch den Beinahe-Zusammenprall um sein Gleichgewicht kämpfte. „Es tut mir leid, Ronon. Ich hätte wirklich besser aufpassen müssen, wo ich hinlaufe“, entschuldigte sich Brennans Großvater, als er langsam seine Hände von Ronons nackten Armen löste. Ronon unterdrückte nur mühsam den plötzlichen und unwillkommenen Schauer, der ihm über den Rücken laufen wollte, und er konnte immer noch die kühlen Finger des Wraith auf seiner Haut spüren, obwohl der Wraith ihn gar nicht mehr berührte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, beinahe wie Bedauern oder eine Art Verlust, das jetzt durch ihn hindurchströmte und Ronon schüttelte den Kopf um den leichten Schwindel zu vertreiben, der ihn überkommen hatte, als er aus Versehen den männlichen Duft der außerirdischen Kreatur eingeatmet hatte.

„Ich hätte auch besser aufpassen müssen“, brummte er und hob das Kinn an, als er in den Raum schritt, in dem Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell, Raven und Sinamore schon auf sie warteten. Sheppard hob eine Augenbraue und runzelte die Stirn, als er den schwarzhaarigen Hüter aus einem anderen Universum und Ronon Zwei Torran und ihm in den Konferenzraum folgen sah, aber er sagte nichts dazu, sondern wies nur mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung auf die freien Stühle.

„Bitte, setzen Sie sich, Ich muss Ihnen etwas mitteilen, besonders Ihnen, Sinamore und Torran“, sagte er, als endlich jeder einen Sitzplatz gefunden hatte.

Ronon lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und versuchte, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht zu machen, als er erwartungsvoll seine Arme vor der Brust kreuzte. Ronon Zwei nahm die gleiche Haltung ein und er warf Sin einen grimmigen Blick zu, weil dieser wissend grinste.

Sheppard blickte sich um bis seine Augen schließlich auf Torrans Gesicht hängen blieben, der genau gegenüber von Ronon saß.

„Das Basis-Schiff, dass Richard Woolsey und Commander Germanus durch Zufall gefunden haben – ein sehr glücklicher Zufall, wie ich zugeben muss – ist sehr, sehr alt und höchstwahrscheinlich sogar das älteste noch existierende Basis-Schiff in dieser Galaxis.“

Er machte eine Pause und Ronon hegte den Verdacht, dass es ihm Spaß machte, sie ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Sins Grinsen vertiefte sich, und es war klar, dass er die Situation mindestens ebenso wie Sheppard genoss. Torran und Sinamore versuchten, unbewegt von dem Ganzen zu erscheinen, aber Ronon konnte erkennen, dass ihre Augen mit ihrer wachsenden Neugier und Verärgerung immer goldener zu leuchten begannen. Ronon Zwei neben ihm knurrte und Raven verengte seine Augen ein ganz klein wenig, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass er über das Verhalten des gewählten Gefährten seines Oberbefehlshabers nicht besonders erfreut war. Da Sheppard als der gewählte Gefährte des Selben einen höheren Rang innehatte als Raven selbst, hielt dieser seinen Mund und verbarg seine wahren Gefühle. Cameron, der neben seinem Gefährten Raven saß, seufzte theatralisch und das war es letztendlich, was Sheppard dazu veranlasste, weiterzusprechen, nachdem er seinem Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zugeworfen hatte.

„Dieses Basis-Schiff ist das Basis-Schiff der Ersten Allianz.“ Der Colonel mit den haselnuß-braunen Augen verstummte wieder und sein Blick wanderte zwischen Torran und Sinamore hin und her. Beide Wraith saßen so stumm und starr wie lebende Statuen auf ihren Plätzen, die Hände um die Armlehnen gekrampft. Ronon bemerkte, dass er Torran anstarrte, unfähig seinen Blick von den attraktiven fremdartigen Gesichtszügen abzuwenden, die so alt und weise waren, und doch auch so jung, fremd und merkwürdig, aber zugleich auch schön und anziehend.

Die Neuigkeiten, die sein Team-Führer gerade verkündet hatte, waren wirklich höchst erstaunlich und unerwartet, und Ronon vermochte es sich kaum vorzustellen, wie Torran sich jetzt fühlen musste. Sinamore vermutlich auch, aber Torran war der einzige Wraith, der Ronon, von Albert einmal abgesehen, etwas bedeutete. Er empfand allerdings auch nicht die Abneigung oder Vorbehalte gegen Commander Todds älteren Bruder , die er gegen die meisten anderen Wraith hatte, da dieser sich schon seit mindestens zehntausend Jahren nicht mehr an Menschen genährt hatte, und das auch in Zukunft nicht würde tun müssen. Aber Torran war nun mal der einzige Wraith, der ihn etwas fühlen ließ, ob er das wollte oder nicht, und er konnte einfach nicht anders, als darüber nachzugrübeln, wie sich der Wraith-Prinz fühlen musste bei dem Gedanken daran, dass das Basis-Schiff, auf dem er geboren worden war, immer noch existierte.

Sheppard straffte nervös seine Schultern, bevor er die Bombe platzen ließ. „Es ist außerdem ein ganz besonderes Basis-Schiff – ein Könginnen-Basis-Schiff.“

Damit provozierte er eine Reaktion von beiden, Torran atmete vor Überraschung scharf ein und Sinamore fragte mit heiserer Stimme: „Was meinen Sie mit Königinnen-Basis-Schiff, Colonel Sheppard?“

„Er meint damit, dass die Köngin dieses Basis-Schiffes eine untrennbare Verbindung mit ihrem Basis-Schiff eingegangen ist und eins mit ihm wurde. Sie sind jetzt ein einziges Wesen und können nicht mehr getrennt werden Die Königin dieses Basis-Schiffes hat die Jahrtausende überlebt, weil sie sich mit ihrem Schiff verband, und jetzt haben Sie nicht nur ein Schiff zur Verfügung, dass zu instinktiven Gefühlen fähig ist, sondern eines, das fühlt und intelligent ist“, antwortete Sin für den Colonel und Ronon öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder, da er vor Überraschung keinen Ton heraus brachte. Torrans Mutter lebte noch! Sie hatte sich mit ihrem Schiff verbunden und nun hatten sie es mit einem lebendigen Raumschiff zu tun. Das war etwas, dass Ronon tatsächlich der Sprache beraubte.

Torrans Kehle bewegte sich, als er etliche Male schlucken musste. „Ist das wahr, Colonel Sheppard? Hat Sin die Wahrhei gesagt?“ Fragte er und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, während seine Hände jetzt zu Fäusten geballt auf den Armlehnen lagen.

„Ja, das hat er, Torran. Woher konnten Sie das wissen, Sin? Existieren solche Basis-Schiffe in Ihrer Realität?“ Fragte John den Hüter mit verengten Augen und der schwarzhaarige Wraith lächelte melancholisch. „Nein, Sheppard, das tun sie nicht. Aber wir haben vor zehntausend Jahren eine Menge Experimente angestellt, um dies möglich zu machen. Leider gingen diese alle schief und wir verloren etliche gute Königinnen dadurch.“

„Ich verstehe“, murmelte Sheppard. Dann setzte er sich wieder aufrecht hin und blickte wieder zu Torran. „Ihre Mutter lebt noch. Sie hat ihren Körper aufgegeben und Sie können sie nicht 'sehen', aber sie hat alle ihre Erinnerungen behalten und ist immer noch die Königin, die sie vor zehntausend Jahren war. Sie ist mit ihrem Basis-Schiff verschmolzen, das die Jahrtausende auf diesem Planeten überdauert hat und darauf wartete, dass eine andere würdige Königin kommen und ihren Platz einnehmen würde. Rin wird ihre neue Königin sein.“

Sinamore gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. „Rin? Miss Martin? Sie ist sicher eine erstaunliche junge Frau mit großen Fähigkeiten, aber sie ist ein Mensch!“ Rief er aus.

Sin kicherte leise. „Sie mag zwar menschlich sein, aber sie ist die furchterregendste Menschenfrau, die ich jemals getroffen habe, und ich habe wirklich schon einige getroffen. So klein und dünn und doch dazu fähig, sogar mich in meine Schranken zu weisen, wenn es ihr nötig erscheint. Sie wird eine wunderbare Königin sein!“ Er bleckte seine Zähne zu einem weiten und zufriedenen Grinsen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sie hat ganz erstaunliche mentale Fähigkeiten. Sie wusste, dass Evan eine kleine Prinzessin unter dem Herzen trägt bevor sogar Alexandros dies spüren konnte. Ihre Fähigkeiten sind nicht so stark ausgeprägt wie meine, aber eines jeden Wraith würdig und übersteigen die von Teyla bei Weitem. Wo ist die Athosianerin eigentlich?“

Cameron räusperte sich. „Ich werde sie später informieren. Rin wird also die Königin des Königinnen-Basis-Schiffes werden? Was geschieht denn dann mit Iasons Basis-Schiff? Sie sind ein Paar und ich glaube, dass es etwas Ernstes zwischen den beiden ist.“

John leckte über seine Lippen. „Darüber können wir später nachdenken. Das Wichtigste im Moment ist, dass Ihre Königin Sie sehen, möchte, Torran und Sinamore. Rin hat sich mit ihr verbunden, als sie an Bord kam und sie können sich für einige Zeit ihren Körper teilen. Rin hat ihr erklärt, dass Sie, Torran und Sinamore, noch am Leben sind, und sie ist überglücklich und kann es kaum erwarten, Sie endlich wiederzusehen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, Sie so schnell wie möglich zu ihr zu bringen.“

Er grinste seinen Freund an, den blauäugigen Colonel, der das Herz von Todds Stellvertreter erobert hatte. „Rin hat ihr einen Namen gegeben. Sie sagte, dass ein Königinnen-Basis-Schiff einen Namen haben müsse, der einer Köngin würdig ist.“

Cameron verzog das Gesicht. „Ich verstehe. Und welcher Name könnte das sein?“ Fragte er, ganz offensichtlich betrübt über die Tatsache, dass nicht er derjenige sein würde, der den Namen für dieses besondere Schiff auswählen durfte, nachdem er alle anderen Namen ausgewählt hatte.

John lachte. „Sie hat vom Besten gelernt. Der Name ist mehr als angemessen. Die Königin der Ersten Allianz wird in Zukunft mit Lady Artemis angesprochen werden.“

Camerons Gesicht erhellte sich. „Oh ja, das ist perfekt. Sehr angemessen. Rin hat wirklich den perfekten Namen für sie ausgesucht“, sagte er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln.

„Was bedeutet dieser Name?“ Fragte Torran rau, und Ronon ballte unwillkürlich seine Fäuste, da er gegen den plötzlichen Drang ankämpfen musste, aufzustehen und dem Wraith seine Hand auf die Schulter zu legen.

„Artemis war unsere antike griechische Göttin der Jagd und des Mondes, der Frauen und Kinder, ein äußerst angemessener Name für ein Königinnen-Basis-Schiff, meinen Sie nicht auch?“ Erklärte Cameron ihm und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte daraufhin Torrans Mundwinkel. „Ja, das ist allerdings ein wundervoller Name für meine Mutter“, stimmte er zu und seine Hände auf den Armlehnen entspannten sich ein wenig. „Wann können wir die Stadt verlassen, und zu ihr gehen?“ Fragte er dann, und er machte dabei nicht den geringsten Versuch, seine eigene Ungeduld und seinen Eifer zu verbergen.

Ronon konnte ihm das nicht verdenken. Wenn er gerade erfahren hätte, dass seine Mutter nach dieser unvorstellbar langen Zeit noch am Leben war, hätte er das Selbe empfunden. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung wollte er Torran unbedingt begleiten und dabei sein, wenn Torran und seine Mutter nach dieser langen Zeit wieder vereint sein würden, wollte sicher stellen, dass Torran diese Begegnung unbeschadet überstand.

John Sheppard lächelte ihn verständnisvoll an. „So bald wie möglich. Ich denke, dass es das Beste ist, wenn wir zwei Jumper nehmen und dorthin fliegen, damit wir schneller sind. Außerdem müssen wir sehr viel Ausrüstung mitnehmen und natürlich auch die nötige Anzahl an Leuten, Wissenschaftler und wenigstens eine Basis-Crew, um Lady Artemis wieder in den Weltraum zu bringen. Ich habe ein Lichtung in der Nähe entdeckt, auf der zwei Jumper problemlos landen können.“

Der Colonel schaute Raven an. „Könnten Sie sich um die notwendige Crew kümmern, Commander Raven? Ich weiß, wie tief jeder Wraith seinem Heimat-Basis-Schiff verbunden ist, aber wir brauchen wirklich ein Crew für sie und vielleicht können Sie ja von jedem Basis-Schiff anstatt nur von einem einzigen einige Mitglieder auswählen, um eine neue Crew zu formen? Nicht nur junge und unerfahrene Offiziere natürlich. Lady Artemis ist zu wichtig, um nur unerfahrene und junge Offiziere als Crew zu nehmen. Vielleicht melden sich ja einige Freiwillige, wenn sie den Grund erfahren, aus dem sie ihr Basis-Schiff verlassen sollen?“

Commander Raven nickte und stand auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass sich viele freiwillig melden werden, Colonel Sheppard. Sie werden es als Ehre empfinden, zu ihrer neuen Crew zu gehören. Ein Crew-Mitglied auf einem Königinnen-Basis-Schiff zu werden ist etwas wirklich außergewöhnliches. Ich werde mich sofort darum kümmern, dass Ihnen eine ordentliche Crew zur Verfügung stehen wird, wenn Sie abmarschbereit sind.“ Er warf seinem gewählten Gefährten einen kurzen Blick zu, den dieser mit einem Nicken und einem Lächeln erwiderte, und verließ dann mit wehendem Mantel den Konferenzraum.

Ronon verlagerte sein Gewicht, während er darüber nachdachte, was Sheppard außer diesen wirklich unglaublichen Neuigkeiten noch diskutieren wollte, denn er war genauso begierig und ungeduldig, Atlantis zu verlassen und dieses Königinnen-Basis-Schiff zu sehen, wie Torran und Sinamore es sein mussten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Sheppard ihn dabei haben wollte oder nicht, aber er würde auf jeden Fall mitkommen, komme, was da wolle. Er schob die nagende Stimme, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er nur wegen einem bestimmten Wraith unbedingt ein Teil des Teams sein wollte, in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes und konzentrierte sich auf die nächsten Worte des Colonels.

„Cam hat mir erzählt, dass Sie eine Nachricht aus Ihrer eigenen Realität empfangen haben, Sin“, fuhr Sheppard fort. „Ich möchte, dass Sie mit absoluter Priorität an einer Lösung arbeiten, die Sie dorthin zurück bringt, wo Sie hingehören. Ich werde Dr. McKay und Albert zu Ihrer Unterstützung hier lassen. Bitte denken Sie nicht, dass Sie hier nicht willkommen wären, aber wir wissen immer noch nicht, welche Auswirkungen Ihr unerwarteter Aufenthalt auf beide Realitäten haben wird und ich bin mir auch sicher, dass Ihre eigenen Leute Sie schmerzlich vermissen. Sie werden jede Unterstützung erhalten, die Sie benötigen, Cam und Commander Raven werden sich darum kümmern. Carson und Jennifer werden ebenfalls in der Stadt bleiben wegen meines schwangeren Gegenstücks, denn Commander Iason wird an Bord von Lady Artemis benötigt. Wir werden eine permanente Funkverbindung mit Atlantis einrichten, und ich möchte sofort informiert werden, falls der andere John die Hilfe unseres Heilers benötigen sollte. Ich bin damit einverstanden, dass Sie sich in der Stadt und auf dem Festland frei bewegen, aber ich möchte ebenfalls informiert werden, falls Sie den Planeten verlassen müssten, klar?“

Der schwarzhaarige Hüter schürzte die Lippen, aber Ronon konnte erkennen, dass er über Sheppards Worte nicht verärgert, sondern erfreut war. Der beeindruckende Wraith aus einem anderen Universum schätzte die natürliche Autorität, die der Colonel besaß und er war alt, intelligent und erfahren genug, um zu wissen, dass Sheppard recht hatte mit dem, was er über den unbekannten Effekt auf beide Realitäten gesagt hatte, und die versteckte Melancholie in den goldenen Augen zeigte dem großen Mann von Sateda auch, dass Sin genauso heimwehkrank war, wie er es wäre, wenn er in einer anderen Realität gestrandet wäre.

„Natürlich, Sheppard“, stimmte Sin nach einigen Sekunden mit leicht spöttischem Tonfall zu, und er grinste, als John die Stirn runzelte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Ihr Rodney nicht so vorlaut ist wie mein Rodney“, sagte er gedehnt und der unterdrückte Laut, der von dem anderen Colonel kam, klang verdächtig nach einem Lachen, das von einem Husten verdeckt werden sollte.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das nicht ist. Dorothy würde das gar nicht zulassen“, stellte John trocken fest und diese sehr zutreffende Bemerkung entlockte jedem der anwesenden Personen ein Lachen, sogar Ronons Zwilling aus einem anderen Universum, der neben ihm saß.

Sheppards Blick wanderte herum, bis er auf Ronons Gesicht hängen blieb und der große Mann mit den Rastalocken spannte sich in seinem Sitz an. „Ronon, ich möchte, dass Sie...“

Sheppard kam nie dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Ronon stand auf, indem er energisch seinen Stuhl zurückschob.

„Ich komme mit Ihnen, Sheppard!“ Sagte er, während er dabei Torran anschaute, und seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass es darüber keine Diskussion geben würde. Ronon würde in Sheppards Team sein und mit ihm kommen, egal, ob es dem Colonel passte oder nicht.


End file.
